Skulduggery Pleasant: On The Run
by The Army Dog Gaming Fan
Summary: PLEASE NOTE FIRST CHAPTER IS A PREVIEW ONLY before every chapter i put in a quick little preview of the chapter
1. Preview of A wanted dead man

Plot of the Story

Erskine Ravel and the Roarhaven mages are hunting Skulduggery and Valkyrie. The Gang are being hunted as well so one by one people that are connected to them or fail to help Ravel are being killed. Ravel put a price on them. 500 million Dollars. Which left the Rest of the World hunting them down, but not because of the money. It was reviled that they are the killer of hundreds of people. That is of cause lord vile and Darquesse. But not everyone, The Australians, The Rebels of The American Sanctuary made a Sanctuary in New York. The Africans help of declined after the brutal attack on all 3 of their Sanctuaries. Who will live who will die, will friendship be made whose friendships will break found out on this story?


	2. A wanted dead man

Skulduggery Pleasant: On The Run Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second fanfic.**

**I am enjoying this a lot and love writing these things. Thank you for 400 views this means a lot to me if you enjoyed please message me. I will have the dead men and China, Tanith and all all of the original gang except ravel as you saw on the Preview. Hope you enjoy. This is dedicated to everyone who had a look at Return of the Dead This is also not connected to Return of the dead.**

Valkyrie was being chased around The Irish Sanctuary; known for being as cold as the Irish winter. Valkyrie looked as bright as the sun sweating madly. She was tired. Valkyrie had been running for her life for the past 5 minuets. Valkyrie's face awfully looked strained and hurt. It was all Ravel's fault. Ravel knew that Skulduggery and Valkyrie could destroy his plans for mages ruling Mortals, just like Mevolent ruling them in the alternative dimension. The Sanctuary in Ireland was a humongous and exquisite place. Corridors leading to rooms and rooms leading into corridors. But the one room Valkyrie Cain was in had Fantastic paintings and sculptures of fallen Sanctuary operatives. They had recently put electronic panels on the ground and when you stepped on them their image would appear. Valkyrie had never been in this room but she recognized it by The Hall of Remembrance. The amount of rooms in the Irish Sanctuary was a staggering amount. Even Skulduggery himself has not been in all the rooms. Then Valkyrie panicked when she saw the Cleavers, the dangerous foes that hide themselves in grey coats that you could see from the darkest of places and had their gleaming grey visor. She remembered what Skulduggery said when she first saw them. "Be lucky they are on our side." But today they were her biggest enemy. The only thing Valkyrie was craving right now was freedom it burned inside her brighter than a thousand suns. Until she saw their Scythes as shiny as 1000 emeralds. She opened up her phone as quickly and she could and pressed redial while trying to catch her breath, she heard snarls near her Valkyrie was at the holding cells. " What's up?" said a familiar voice.

" Fletcher I am in the Sanctuary Cleavers are chasing me I am at the holding cells." Valkyrie hanged up.

In a blink of an eye Fletcher was there just as cleavers raced after her. She smiled and they were in Skulduggery house that was still is the worst house for a human to live in. No beds. No toilet, and the worst thing of all NO WIFI. " Are you ok?" Skulduggery said in his velvet voice. But he looked oh so different without his hat.

" Yes I am fine just now we can't go back we are being hunted dam Ravel all his fault." Valkyrie Screamed while her Clutching Ribs. As she let go of them the wound looked like the had been dug in hard.

" Ok we just need support maybe some Sanctuaries around the world." Valkyrie asked hissing every time the pain returned.

" No Ravel put a price on our heads." Skulduggery answer her question without her speaking. " 500 million yes I know it is a lot so means basically everyone looking for us in Ireland but lucky for us, The Australians and what remains of a rebellion that took place in New York 4 hours ago agreed to help. They made another Sanctuary in New York and halved the American Sanctuary numbers. "We need the dead men and the gang to re group here. But we can't call fletcher, Tanith is Training him." Skulduggery pointed out.

" I guess you can say we are on the run," Valkyrie said slowly putting on the sunglasses that were on the table.

"You are wise beyond your days Valkyrie." Skulduggery said snatching the sunglasses back. " Now as anyone seen my hat?"


	3. Welcome back tomb Preview

Chapter 2 Preview

The Dublin air was very nice and welcoming, the breeze was swift and excelled in what Stalker Tomb had expected. But still being thousands of feet in the air you can't really tell the difference between Dublin air quality and Sydney air. The Private jet was unique. It had a 70-inch TV and one of the softest Seats that he has ever sat on. The wine looked nice the kind man had given him Chateau Margaux one of the most expensive wines in the world. Then a ringtone played on Tomb's Phone Ride of the Valkyries. Looks like they need him. " Bro we need to turn this plane around.


	4. Welcome back tomb

Skulduggery Pleasant: On the Run

**Hello hello! **

Tanithsaurus Rex: Yeah… learn dam keep those lessens with bloody fletcher Guest: No deadgirl is such a creative writer but I would never do such a thing Also after or before reading this go to my profile and check out my new poll. Thanks for 550 views thanks a lot I found a perfect Valduggery/ Sangith/ ship song [House] - Astronaut - Champions (feat. Harry Brooks Jnr) [Monstercat Official Music Video] it is perfect trust me you will love it I won't put the link down cause fanfic will go crazy anyway enjoy chapter 2

The Dublin air was very nice and welcoming, the breeze was swift and excelled in what Stalker Tomb had expected. But still being thousands of feet in the air you can't really tell the difference between Dublin air quality and Sydney air. The Private jet was unique. It had a 70-inch TV and one of the softest Seats that he has ever sat on. The wine looked nice the kind man had given him Chateau Margaux one of the most expensive wines in the world. Then a ringtone played on Tomb's Phone Ride of the Valkyries. Looks like they need him.

Skulduggery Pleasant was waiting all alone in his quiet little house for Valkyrie to wake up; Skulduggery checked the time it was 4 in the morning. Skulduggery heard a noise outside his door, Skulduggery gun in hand walked slowly to the door. But it wasn't an enemy, it was a letter, Skulduggery picked it up and sat on his armchair. From China it said on the letter.

_To Sk_ulduggery Pleasant.

Things have been tough since that Global link announcement. I heard reports that Stalker Tomb is in the country, such an impressive mage he is. Anyway I need help Mr. Ravel has hired some mortal mercenaries that call themselves Department X, now that name does not bother me the slightest it's the things that they have done that worry me. Killed almost all of my contacts to find me. I will help you but you need to help me first they found all my hideouts but one. I know that you know the location. Bring everyone Ravel is going to do anything he can to kill us. Keep In touch and get here within 24 hours or I am dead.

Your lovely wife China Sorrows. (Plot twist Hahaha not this is true.)

Ok this was very good news that Tomb was coming. Skulduggery saw Valkyrie slowly waking up from her sleep. " What… time is it?" Valkyrie said checking his watch. " 4:30 what let me go back to sleep" She said weakly

" No you have to stay up we need to go to China's apartment. She is being attacked."

" Let's go then," Valkyrie said in a panicky and surprisingly high pitch voice. They opened the door to exit and then they saw FBI agents bursting out of cover " Get ON THE GROUND." The leader of the group said." All of them had bullet proof Jackets. Skulduggery could not feel the air; they must have bound the area. Skulduggery and Valkyrie rush at the cops in front of them, it seamed impossible to win this fight. But they saw agents getting stabbed in the neck and getting sniped. With morale boosted Valkyrie was doing her fancy kicks just like Tanith taught her. Skulduggery changed targets to the Sanctuary agents in the distance. Skulduggery could clearly see Erskine Ravel.

" Hello Skulduggery welcome to the big time." Ravel said smiling.


	5. The Battle PREVIEW

Lord Ville.

Darquesse and.

Agony Ignite


	6. The Battle

Skulduggery Pleasant: on the run

Chapter 3

" We need someone to stay and fight Ravel. The rest of us need to go to China's apartment, she is being attacked by some of Ravel's men." Skulduggery shouted to the group.

" Me and the dancing gunman will stay here and take them down." Stalker Tomb said.

Skulduggery nodded. So the Gang Tanith, Ghastly, Skulduggery and Valkyrie raced into the Bentley, without putting their seatbelts on Skulduggery drove in the Bentley like nothing that Valkyrie had ever seen. Valkyrie hoped they could get there in time. After a 5 minuets of speeding to the max they jumped out and was ambushed by Cleavers with their shiny scythes trying to cut the gang's vulnerable throats. Ghastly had a mac-10 in both of his hands and they were firing quickly. Normal bullets would never penetrate a Cleaver's Coat, but these were modified bullets that could go though a bulletproof vest as quickly as a Cleaver's Coat. The Cleavers in Ghastly's way stumbled and fell. Skulduggery saw China backed up in a corner with Cleavers, agents and Sanctuary operatives. Everyone raced over to her, attacking all of the Cleavers first. Tanith lashed a kick into a Cleaver but he came back from the ground for more but Tanith just took off his head. China looked pale and fell to the ground. " CHINAAAA" Skulduggery roared rushing to her. He suddenly let out his necromancer power and the shadows and darkness formed his deadly armor. Lord Ville starting cutting though people with his slices of darkness

Everyone was shocked and amazed but kept fighting. Sanctuary operatives were losing ground quickly. After China lost her pale face she screamed and turned her into Agony Ignite her true name. " I have been wanting to fight you for centuries now." Lord Ville said.

" Dam right, but for we begin let me do something first." Agony said.

Agony ran right up to Valkyrie and took her head off. But Valkyrie stood up again. Not Valkyrie but Darquesse. So there was

Lord Ville.

Darquesse and.

Agony Ignite


	7. The 3 Inhumans PREVIEW

**Thanks everyone for the support Chapter 4 should be up soon right now as of typing i am at 995 views. Thank you SOOO much for almost getting 1000 in 1 month. THIS IS SO CRAZY. To celebrate for this week only everyday 1 chapter/1 shot. hope you enjoy this preview!**

Lord Ville turned to him. His was armor shining in the sun. "You KILLED MY MOTHER YOU ABSOLUTE…" he was cut off when Ville pushed him into the wall using his shadows crushing his bones that smash into the wall. His screaming almost gave Darquesse a headache. " So who will make the first move?" Ignite said. She clicked her fingers and the closest agent lost the laws of physics and his body ruptured all over the room.


	8. The 3 Inhumans

Skulduggery Pleasant: On the Run

Chapter 4

**1000 VIEWS OMG THANK YOU EVERYONE. BIG THANKS TO DEADGIRL19 AND CHINA SORROWS WORSHIPER FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. YOU ARE ALL EPIC AND WONDERFUL PEOPLE ENJOY I HAVE AN EASTER EGG IN THIS CHAPTER. An EASTER EGG IN THESE TERMS IS A HIDDEN MESSAGE. 1 AND ONLY CLUE THEATRE OF SHADOWS I WILL TELL YOU 24 HOURS AFTER I POST THIS **

Everyone just stared at the 3 humans with the inhuman powers. " ?" Ghastly said looking at his best friend.

Lord Ville turned to him. His was armor shining in the sun. "You KILLED MY MOTHER YOU ABSOLUTE…" he was cut off when Ville pushed him into the wall using his shadows crushing his bones that smash into the wall. His screaming almost gave Darquesse a headache. " So who will make the first move?" Ignite said. She clicked her fingers and the closest agent lost the laws of physics and his body ruptured all over the room.

Darquesse stepped up to the plate. Pushing a mage that was at the very back of the room into a wall next to him. He rebounded of that wall and flew right into Darquesse. She lazily touched him and nothing happened. He laughed mocking her, all

Darquesse did was smile and his heart fell out of his body and onto the floor. He clutched the place his heart used to be. He fell face first onto his heart. Lord Ville was next, he pushed his hand in front of him and spears of darkness came out of the ground hitting anyone in his way. They hit a couple of people. Hitting through their throats. Barely missing Darquesse's. " I admire you effort but your time is up." She clenched her fists and pushed them forward and let go, something that looked like a ghost came out of them. It hit Ville so hard he crashed into the wall. By now everyone had evacuated the house leaving the 3 killers by them selves. Ignite had her palm flat in the air and spinned her body electricity running through her veins and the outside of her body. Tried to hit Darquesse but she intercepted and uppercut her. While Agony was falling Ville took the upper hand as spears of darkness hit Darquesse. After the blow it took her awhile to recover. Giving the chance for Ville to do it again. Darquesse was weak but she had something in her hand. A ball of light was in her hand and Darquesse quickly threw it on the ground. Ville remember the last time this happened. He called it the dying of the light. He quickly shadow walked away from this power that she had. Darquesse had teleported away but Ignite was not so lucky. She as caught in the blast.

**In The Grand Mage's Office **

Lightning Steve (I know crap name right?) gave the report in. He was nervous at what Grand Mage Ravel would think. " This is wonderful" Ravel beamed.

" Really sir you mean… that?" Steve smiled.

" No I don't" Ravel said throwing the knife into his throat. Steve was gaging blood as he fell, screaming DAM YOU RAVEL.

" Grand Mage keep it quiet, some of us are trying to interrogate." Madam Mist said.

" Well have you heard the reports? Skulduggery turned into Lord Ville, Valkyrie Cain turned into Darquesse and China Sorrows turned into Agony Ignite. They tore the place up."

" Yes I have heard them thank you very much. Now do you want to talk to him?" Mist said slowly.

" Talk to who?" Ravel said

" Codenamed Dancing Gunman, a arms dealer and is know by almost killing both Baron Vengeance and Serpine at the same time in the 1900s. Currently being hunted by a number of people. Billy Ray Sanguine, Dusk and John Bloodstains. But we have him right here sir." Mist informed him.

Ravel nodded and Mist took him to the integration room number 390411592. When they looked in there the room was empty.

" DAM IT LOOK THE PLACE AND HURRY" Ravel shouted to mist.


	9. The Capture

Skulduggery Pleasant On the run.

Chapter 5

**HUGE SPOILERS FOR DOTL DON'T READ IF U HAVE NOT READ IT THANK YOU GUYs.**

**THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL BE FEATURING FAST AND FURIOUS PEOPLE Brian O'Connor Dom etc. Thanks for all the support what a great first month **

The Irish Sanctuary was in chaos. People grabbed guns and clicked fingers. Other wore their grey jackets and put on their visors and held their scythes proud. Ravel was not happy; he was throwing chairs and smashing tables. " You called me here?" Mist asked.

" Yes I did get me the god killer dagger." Ravel said angrily.

" But the person who owned it was killed by the black cleaver." Mist said her body unnaturally still.

" No your wrong. Sanguine isn't dead. WE heard his alive and alive and on the run. But he kept the Dagger here. It's in the Room of Shadows. It was a dark room where Ravel would do his dark, dark things. Most people call it the throne room. Ravel keeps dark sanctuary's secretes and files of enemy's like Skulduggery's. 10 Cleavers and a mage were standing outside the room. If you were inside that room you would be KOSed (Kill On Sight). " Ok Cleavers I want you to go to Smith close and to Wesson vale. You will hopefully find The Dancing Gunman or Stalker Tomb kill them and send Intel to me I want my best men rounded up and going. Leave in five."

The house was quiet like it was meant to be. Life was easy he didn't have to build guns, and worry about the whole of Ireland hunting him down here he was normal and happy. As far as he knew Skulduggery had no plan, no idea how we are going to get out of the mess. Stalker just wanted to kill Erskine and the Roarhaven mages. No one else will listen if he is not in power. A knock was heard suspicion was clear on Tomb face. Tomb had his Silenced smith and Wesson revolver. Tomb opened the door and out appeared was Savage Holmes. The Australian Ambassador. But he is currently wanted for accused as a spy. " Come in. What is the problem?" Stalker gave him a beer.

" Ravel… know your location and is planning to kill you are gunman." Holmes said.

" But they captured Gunman. While Skulduggery went to save China which I heard was a CF." Stalker said slowly but Savage noticed this anger. The same anger that Skulduggery had all those years ago.

" He escaped but I assure you we need to get out of here now." Savage said panicky.

" Savage we have known each other a long time. You actually don't think I would have hired guards. Also you know how powerful I am." Tomb said getting cross.

" Yeah we won't be able to survive hundreds of Cleavers."

The door was knocked down, Savage and Stalker clicked their fingers and a beautiful fire sparked in their hands. Savage's fire was a bright red that blinded anyone that looked close at it. But Tomb's fire was black and it burned in the bright sun. Cleavers busted from the door and had them trapped. A man came out of the door looking at stalker and smiling. He had a dapper suit and his silenced M16 was gripped tightly in one hand. " Well, look who we have here." He said

" Ha last time I saw you I was beating you to death, I didn't know you survived. Robert go back to your home that you don't have." Gunman said. A Nissan skyline is seen outside of the house. Two men step out of it, while Robert was talking trash. The roof of the house opens up exploding and Tej, Ryan Jones and Richey Snapper. With duel sawed shotguns. " HERE COME THE BOSSES HAHAHAHA." They shot any cleavers getting close. They took to cuffs off and smiled.

**You know I had to do that. **


	10. The Plan

Skulduggery Pleasant On The Run

Chapter 6

The Safe House was in ruins. Bodies were scatted all over the blood soaked floor. The Roof was broken and mortals stared in horror at the scene. Geoffrey Scrutinous was going to be busy today. " But… I saw this helicopter and these things with masks were attackin…" An old and frail woman in her eighties said.

" No hahah you didn't see that. You are going to go home have a nice, warm sleep and forget anything tuat happened today." Geoffrey said.

Geoffrey was smiling and the Woman left. _God what the hell has Stalker done?_

Stalker and Gunman were hurt, hurt bad. Skulduggery told them to meet them at the New York Sanctuary. " Ok everyone here good I am Anthony Chaos the Grand Mage of the Rebel's Sanctuary here in New York." Chaos said.

" So what are we doing here?" Fletcher said licking a lollipop and straightening his hair.

" We have decided that we were go on a full assault on the Irish Sanctuary." Skulduggery Said.

No one spoke, until Tanith ended the silence. " ARE YOU INSANE! SKULDUGGERY THAT IS SUICIDE ARE YOU KNOW IT." Tanith said angrily.

" No it's actually not, they evacuated the Sanctuary when they went to ambush me and Stalker. Dancing Gunman Said.

" And we also have enough people. We have 100 Loyal Australian Mages, 85 American Mages, 25 Irish Mages, 10 New Zealand mages, Department X and Everyone here. Which is 300 people. Plus The rest of the dead men which are half way across the world getting more support should we need it."

" Well I think we are ready, any questions? No they let's get ready."

Everyone walked away from the meeting room to get prepared. Only Skulduggery and Valkyrie remained in the room. " So who would have thought we would be in another war." Valkyrie said.

" You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Skulduggery said quietly.

" Skul I am a adult now you think I can't handle myself?" Valkyrie said.

" No.. it's just, if we get captured they are going to kill us. We might die."

Valkyrie kissed his Skelton face. " When have we ever failed?"

" Well there was this time on Saint Patricks' day… "

" I told you to shut up about that."

_. _


	11. A day in a life of a Fanfiction updater

A day in a life of a fan fiction updater (Skulduggery Style)

**I put this up because I can't update my on the run cause I am oh so sick. If I get 10 follows or 20 comments saying " We want Update." I will do one tonight. **

The Army Dog wakes up. Cracks an egg on a poster of Erskine Ravel _that traitorous scumbag._ Doesn't eat it. Runs to get his laptop and checks . Internet down

2 seconds later

it works and he finds out that site is down. Rages and throws another egg into Ravel's face.

1 hour later.

Site is up he has 10 comments from last night. Checks them " UPDATE OR ELSE I WIL FIND YOU" – the gassy guy.

" Did you just kill off SPOILER? OMG why."- Top killing off people.

" I am done I quit. You didn't listen to my request." YOLOSWAGMUNCHER420

adds a dislike button. People, 5000 dislikes, spam it. The Army Dog said, " I AM JUST GOING TO CLICK MY FINGERS AND THE DREAM WILL END. He clicked and fire came out. He smiled. " Heh I knew it"

#GetBetterArmyDog


	12. Fighting

Skulduggery Pleasant On The Run

_Chapter 7_

_He had done it he had tricked her. It wasn't easy she could have killed him at any time. My god she still loved him. Now he just has to find out how to awake the beast within. An ambush might be in order_. Lord Vile smiled as he walked like Skulduggery did looking like Skulduggery and talking like him. " Valkyrie! I have something to show you." Vile said. Valkyrie walked over smug and smiling. " What is up Skul?" She asked. Lord Vile didn't believe in small talk so he just took out his gun. Added his silencer he pick up from the ground and shot her head 3 times. If anyone heard those shots in the New York Sanctuary he would be dead. When Vile thought she was dead she stood up. But not as the Valkyrie Cain Skulduggery knew and loved but Darquesse the tortured soul that nobody really knew and hated. " You just had to have the rematch didn't you? You are now going to die" Before Darquesse could attack Agony Ignite stumbled into view. Her body sigils glowing so brightly it burned the eyes of some of the Sanctuary agents running towards them. Darquesse easily dismantles him. Ashes were burning in Darquesse's hands. Shadows of darkness were swarming around a Lord Ville with his amour as black as sin. And Ignite with her glowing sigils all round her body.

"Mevolent my lord, we are ready to proceed.

" You sure you found the right place. If you got this wrong…." 

" No it is perfectly fine. The sorcerer said bowing as he finished his sentence. Mevolent took a step towards the mage. " Get the troops ready. 5 minuets we go and we take over that world like it did here. Mevolent smiled

The Sanctuary


	13. A plan never survives first contact

Skulduggery Pleasant On the run

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THEIR THEY WE DESTROY THE PLACE" Stalker said as the three in-humans attacked each other. People ran screaming out of the Sanctuary. They left a broken lord vile on the ground. They left him there for a long, long time.

5 hours later.

Skulduggery woke.

He didn't remember what the hell was going on but he saw someone coming. And quick. So he quickly got up and un-holstered his gun. The cleavers and the Agents came out of the dark shadows of Roarhaven springing at Skulduggery. He struggled as the cleavers kick the gun from his hand and the agents chopped his left hand off. Skulduggery had shadows coming off his body. Those shadows made Skulduggery fly into the sky, the shadows slowly turning into daggers and knifes. They sprang out of his hand and killed the cleavers only the one Sanctuary agent remained he was shocked and traumatized.

Valkyrie was in trouble she didn't know what to do. She was surrounded by Cleavers their scythes gleaming in the stormy rain of little city Roarhaven. Valkyrie didn't want to risk her life to escape this puzzle she let the Cleavers put handcuffs on her and take her to the gaol. The plan had failed even better than the 5 of November 1605.

Stalker and Bloodstains had escaped. They did it with skill and it wasn't because of 10 years they had been working together and not because they are feared globally it was just because they really really really are good at running away from fights, not that they have done it a lot.. This is getting really awkward for them. Not only have they lost Valkyrie they lost Skulduggery and most likely found Vile and Darquesse the two world breakers. The only people who could really break the earth and it is those two in a very quick fashion.

"Sigh we are in big trouble but we are going to try again aren't we?" Stalker said

"Oh yes" Bloodstains replied and Stalker sighed.


	14. a plan works the second time

5 seconds after the Assault

Skulduggery walked towards the Mage in anger. He had pulled off his arm off and took his fighting colleague. He shot him two times in the head and drove to the sanctuary. Once he got there he was surrounded by mages. But his black armour had no trouble killing those simpletons with his shadows. Not Skulduggery's. Lord Vile's. People lost their lives quicker then they were made on the entire earth. The only person who could stop this was Skulduggery himself. He was inside his mind, no Vile's mind. He was stuck in a cell in his own conscious.

" I want to get outttttttt," Skulduggery screamed kicking the cell he was in. Vile stumbled the screams inside him piecing his head. He saw a boy with fuzzy hair that took his arm and teleported him into some type of fortress. He saw a man with bloody features and another man that had bodyguards around him.

"What the hell happened here fletcher? You bought lord vile here!" Stalker said his anger showing in his eyes.

"Don't worry man he is unconscious but we need Skulduggery back." Fletcher replied

"But fletcher we can't there is only one thing we can do." John Bloodstains said as Tomb's guards which are elite mages and offices out of all of his men that call them selves the 62 Shadows which is full of 62 of his top soldiers. They threw Vile into the hole

"Fletcher you need to understand we can't fix every problem. I am sorry but we can't do anything about it. We need to break Valkyrie out of the Sanctuary." Tomb said.

"Ok how and assuming we live how the hell are we going to live long term? We can't be able to step into the country again. Fletcher said.

" Well that is the thing Fletcher we won't. Once we get back alive and well with Valkyrie we will leave to Australia where you will be transferred to work with my Sanctuary. We just need to plan this rescue and we will get her back in no time. But for now we must plan and gather our crew we are heisting the Ol way we are going stealthy." Bloodstains said.

Fletcher waited for their "Crew" would come. He waited hours while try to make his hair perfect. Finally the people came. Ghastly Bespoke, Tanith Low, the dancing gunman, Nathan Clark and Jonathan Davis. Everyone started talking

"Everyone shut the hell up and take a seat." Stalker said smiling. Tanith glowered Ghastly smirked, gunman started humming dancing queen and Davis and Clark just raised eyebrows." We are here to plan one of the hardest heists we could have ever done. But with the Australians, U.S., and ourselves which makes it around more than 450 men taking down a sanctuary which is full of possibly 800 so numbers aren't with us but we would be more skilled then most of their operatives. We need to worry about the Cleavers and getting in. I will be taking about forty precent of my guard and leaving the rest here to protect the fortress so that adds our numbers to around 600. I have a plan that will screw up Ravel plans for taking us down and adding 300 to our numbers.

"But how do we manage that?" Tanith asked

"It is quite easy. New Cleavers these days don't be trained to be the guard for Ravel, instead they have a chip in there neck so there is a control room we find and we have the Cleavers working for us. "Bloodstains said.

"Now how would we get in?" Davis said?

"Well we can blast ourselves in or we can go under. I think blasting would be better at this point because we have enough men so it wouldn't be a problem for us." Bloodstains said

"Ok everyone here are the objectives. 1 Assassinate Ravel 2 Rescue Valkyrie Cain 3 Take control of the Cleavers 4 Take as much people to join our cause. 5 eliminate all living members of the Roarhaven mages and the children of the spider. And I want as much Intel as we can get we will attack at 0002 hours prepare because this might be the biggest fight you have ever done and that is a fact." Tomb said. Stalker walked to his quarters and sighed. Outside the room Tanith was walking Over to Davis and Clark she smiled at them. "Hello I don't think we have met?" Tanith said.

"Oh no we haven't but I am Nathan Clark and there is my brother Jonathan Davis but we have heard about you saved the world with Valkyrie when you defeated the faceless ones. That was some good stuff, could you tell me where Billy Ray sanguine is?"

"Uhh why" Tanith said slowly

"We are brothers." Clark said and Tanith pulled out her sword.

"Ok Miss Low put down that sword because we asked you about him cause we want to beat him up as much as you want to do." Davis smiled

"Oh sorry boys. So what are you adept or elemental?" Tanith asked.

"Well Davis is a adept where he can take energy from a person and use it against them in anyway possible and me I am a tunneler. So are Yo going to enjoy it?" Clark said smiling

"Not one bit." Tanith sighed

_**Part 2 **_

Ghastly watched as men armed themselves with guns, knifes and magic. "Hey Ghastly need a knife, a gun anything?" Tomb asked

"Na I am good I brought my own" he replied showing his duel pistols. Stalker smiled and walked over to Fletcher.

"You realise once we get in you will be a big target, before we get in Australia and The New York rebels will declare war on Ireland so you will be Ravel's main target. We will get him to believe that we are teleporting in from my fortress where Ravel will send men to check which means he will lose almost half of his Cleavers. So we need you pretending your teleporting people and guarded well. Therefore 5 men will guard you on your sides and your flank. I am sure Tanith has trained you well but you need all the help you can get mate. So don't think that we think you aren't strong enough we can't afford to lose you." Tomb said.

"Ok man I got it and I am going armed." Fletcher said showing his baseball bat and his M16.

Fletcher went to go talk to the dancing gunman while Tomb started talking to John. "So you got everything ready because tonight we might die." Tomb said to John.

"Cause I am ready I just don't want to risk these men." John replied quietly.

"Well I just need to know that the helicopter has been given the ok for tonight because we are going to need him if we are going to get in" Tomb said.

"Yeah I just came back from confirming it." Bloodstains said

"You nervous."Tomb said

"Why would I be nervous we have raided places before". Bloodstains said

"Yeah but this one is so risky mate". Stalker said

"I can handle it". Bloodstains said walking away.

Bloodstains walked into the fresh air of Dublin it was less then Half a hour before the raid He saw the army of men and the vehicles and the helicopters. He saw the captain wave to him and he walked over to him. "You want to talk sir?" Bloodstains asked.

"Yes I did. We updated our strike and I would like to inform you that this will be quite for stealthy." the captain said. "We will send you are our ghost unit over to Roarhaven and once you get in to the sanctuary try and take out as much mages and Cleavers as possible. Send us a message and we will come in with the helicopters and strike. While the fighting is going on you and the dancing gunman will go and get Valkyrie from the holding cells. Then John bloodstains, Davis and Clark will go and save Valkyrie. Then they will return and join the fight when fletcher and me will go and try and gain control over the new Cleavers. And hopefully after that we call all to attempt to kill Ravel. Ok sir we are about to leave for Roarhaven. Your friends are inside, the van is waiting for you."

Ravel was inside his office. He was smiling, the detective was dead and they had the girl. He felt so good. He was giving people promotions and free coffee and he was letting them have lunch breaks but he had no idea about what was going to happen.


	15. Finding Old Friends

Been too Long. SO SO SO Sorry for not updating, i have been a bit of the prick, but i PROMISE It'S EVERY WEEK 2 CHAPS OR ELSE!

TOO BLOOODYYY LONG

*Rated R for SWarin

Skulduggery was in the ground not moving. He felt death, he felt pain and he heard something… Whispers calling to him. " COME WITH US. IT IS YOUR TIME" The voices said.

" My child? Ghastly? What is going on?" Skulduggery said. But he couldn't do anything about as they rose up behind him and took him into the portal.

The Van was taken to the Roarhaven city Stalker Tomb, Dancing Gunman and Bloodstains got out and all the guards saw was a figure walking singing Dancing queen. "You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the Dancing Queen." Gunman said. The guard smiled and started to sing while Stalker came up behind him and put him in a choke hold. He fell still singing and stalker smiled. "Man he really loves ABBA"

"How does someone not like ABBA?" Bloodstains said smiling and moving towards the Sanctuary. Stalker suddenly hears a voice "…. There is something quite mystious lurking in the dark" The little boy says sitting in the corner next to them. But this wasn't a normal boy no no no. He was a Remnant with Black veins covering his dark face.

" That isn't creepy at all " the Captain said coming from the van. His shocked face also had something else in it, fear.

" If if were you, I would pick myself up and run, you are not to enter Roarhaven." the boy said, dimly

" So what is this? Are you one of Ravel's lackies or is some people possessed?" Dancing Gunman said, all smiles and happiness leaving his face as he took his Shotgun out of his holster and aimed it at the possessed kid. Stalker just looked at the child like it had done something horrible to him. Well the possessed kid didn't but another remnant.

In 1978 Stalker was only 12, his family were on a trip in Singapore, they had loved it. But as they were coming home in the car something came from below the seat of his younger brother's seat jake and possessed him. He then went to be the one that killed his brother's family, mother, father and sister. Stalker had tried everything to kill this thing, he had been lucky he guessed, he left with his life as he was surrounded by not one but 10 remnants, he managed to kill 9 of them but the one who had killed his family escaped. Ever since he was a Remnant killer soo...

Stalker picked up his gun and walked up to the boy, hit him with the gun and put him onto gunpoint.

"Stalker what the fuck are you DOING!" Bloodstains said

"I said if i ever saw a Remnant Child i would kill it and laugh at it's dead body." Tomb Said

"Ohhhh i am really scared." the boy said

" Well you better be because I will kill any remnant i don't care if it is good or bad, i would have killed Tanith Low and Dexter Vex if i saw them I HATE YOUR SHITTY REMNANT SOuls. So tell me what you are doing or i will kill you." Stalker had nothing in his voice but anger.

A person came out of the darkness in front of them, he was a strong mage named, Husk. "NO don't you DARE." John said Running to Husk

"Too late." The newly possessed Husk, the little boy was on the ground as Husk Stormed towards Stalker with a Ak-47. Stalker was ready and jumped over Husk and took out his newest weapon a karambit. Stalker flicked the blade around his hand and swiped at Husk's Knees. Husk screams and hits Stalker in the Gut with the AK-47, the Russian Terror.

Stalker Coughed out heavy loads of blood as Husk went to finish him off, the Captain came out of the Van and threw his knife into husk's throat. Stalker was just getting up as he saw captain's knife Lodged in his throat, Stalker took it out of gave it back to the Captain, "Thanks for saving me, looks like a owe you." Stalker said smiling

" You owe me nothing Tomb, I was just doing my job." Captain Said.

The group suddenly heard alarms coming from Roarhaven, Ravel knows they are here. Dancing Gunman quickly calls Fletcher. " THEY KNOW WE ARE HERE CODE RED!"

As he hanged up Stalker saw a army of Mages rushing the Cleavers that got close to them. The group met up with Jonathan DAvis.

The Davis brothers were holding Automatic Machine Guns, Shooting anyone that gets close.

" YOU GUYS GO, WE WILL COVER YOU! " Jonathan said eyes locking onto his red dot sight on his m16.

"We ain't leavin you here." the dancing gunman said shooting his shotgun.

"Well you have to god damn it." Stalker nodded to Jonathan as the group ran into the Sanctuary.

The Sanctuary was very quiet, Tomb turned left when the others turned right.

"Tomb where are you going?" Tanith said.

"I...need to check the medical bay someone is in there." Stalker said taking out his Karambit, one of the deadliest knives in the world.

Stalker saw the screaming people, and one of them was the man, the legend, Dexter Vex

"Hey Dexter how you been?" Stalker said, cutting the shackles.

"Oh well good I guess, lucky Darqueese didn't kill me. Is it over?"

"Well Darqueese is dead, but we have another problem, Ravel the son of a bitch took valkyrie and Skulduggery might be dead. And we don't even know Ravel's Next move."

"Well Stalker my dear boy have you heard of the Golden Merlion? If you haven't it's a Golden Lion that has the head of a fish. It is very powerful and has the power to control human thoughts and shift humans into Merlions or Demons, with each of them they have different Abilities. But yeh I guess we will find out soon i suppose. Ravel said he was looking for it when he brought me here. Could you give a dead man a hand?" Dexter asked. Stalker Helped him up.

Stalker looked at him curiously " So where is this...Me-rlion?"

" I Believe you have been there before...

_**Singapore.**_

_**To Be Completed **_

Yup, that was it.

Next Chapter is the LAST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES,

WE will be moving to the epilogue of Stalker Tomb: The Hunt for the Merlion.

The Epilouge will be out on 22nd of October Singapore Time

The First Chapter will be out 24th of October Singapore Time

Thank you for you Kind waiting

Stay Frosty

Army Dog!


	16. MERLION EPILOGUE

Stalker gave Dexter a sword that he found from the ground. " um wait a minute isn't that Frightening Jones' Sword?" Tanith asked.

Dexter slowly walked to Tanith and sighed sadly. He stuttered, " I am so so sorry Tanith, Frightening was killed by Ravel as he tried to escape."

Tanith looked at Tomb with her hands shaking. Small tears were escaping her glittering eyes. Stalker looked bad. "My Darlin why would they do this?" Stalker Gasped and fell to the ground. __

_He was running Yet again, he had killed another senator again revolver in his hand, and Dagger on his back he ran under the sewers of America. He heard something. Nah it was most likely a rat the voice in his head, or the brute in his mind, or the Psychopath in his twisted bad ol noggin. He found the Sewer leading to his house. He climbed out of the gutter and called his daughter. " SARAH, SARAH!" he ran into her bedroom to see a horrible sight, her heart and eyes cut out, with a note saying, "You take a life of one of our brother's we take a life from you." The man screamed " My darlin why would they do this?"_

"Stalker wake the hell up." Dexter said smacking him in the face, we gotta go.

I am such a douche but this is the epilogue cuz

I bet you are wanting to read more about somebody…..


End file.
